


high for this

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape, But not Markyong, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Mark and Taeyong love each other a lot, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: When unfortunate circumstances force Taeyong to mate with Mark to save his life,both of them find themselves thrown into new feelings, hurt friendships and other problems.But that's okay, because at least they have each other, no matter what.





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- please read the tags carefully before reading, there will be an attempted rape scene in this, but it won't be between any nct members and it's written as short as possible.  
> \- if this fanfic seems familiar, i uploaded it once but took it down to complete it first before reuploading it :)  
> \- enjoy!<3
> 
> all the members and their ranks + mates:
> 
> Taeyong - alpha (+Mark)  
> Jaehyun - alpha (+Doyoung)  
> Ten - omega (+Johnny)  
> Mark - omega  
> Jisung - beta  
> Jaemin - omega (+Jeno)  
> Doyoung - beta  
> Jungwoo - omega (+Lucas)  
> Sicheng - omega (+Yuta)  
> Jeno - alpha  
> Taeil - beta  
> Donghyuck - beta  
> Lucas - alpha  
> Kun - beta  
> Chenle - beta (+Jisung)  
> Johnny - alpha  
> Renjun - beta  
> Yuta - alpha

When Mark opened his eyes that morning, he felt the heat wave breaking over him. With a loud moan Mark clings to his blanket. It hurts. The door to his room is torn open and Taeyong comes in, a stressed expression in his sparkling eyes. His iris is blood red. Mark looks at the alpha, confused. „Is everything alright?“ and then Taeyong stops talking and scratches the back of his head, clearly flustered, as he smells the air.

„You’re in heat.“ Mark rolls his eyes. „I know.“ Taeyong sighs and sits down next to him. „Do you want to stay home from practice today? i bet manager will understand. You smell stronger than ever. Are you in a lot of pain?“ Mark almost melts at the concern in Taeyongs voice. „No, i’m fine. Let me take a shower.“ Taeyong nods and helps the omega stand up. „Come to the kitchen after you’ve finished, breakfast is ready.“

The cold water of the shower hits Marks heated skin with a loud hiss. This heat was so much stronger than any heat before. He felt nauseous, there was a dull ache in the back of his head. Someone outside of the bathroom dropped his phone. Mark can hear it painfully loud, even though the door is closed. He sticks his head underneath the waterjet and starts to softly rap his lyrics from boss.

Taeyong came back into the living room where the rest of the nct members were sitting, steaming bowls in front of them. „Is Mark hyung okay?“ asks Donghyuck and looks up from his breakfast. Taeyong nods and sits down next to Yuta. „He’s okay, he’s just in heat at the moment.“ Ten frowns. „He’s too early.“ Taeyong looks up, confused. „What do you mean? i’m sure it’s been a month.“ Ten shakes his head and sips on his orange juice. „No, it’s only been two weeks.“ the older omega leans back into Johnny.Mark eventually finished his shower, got dressed and sat down on Taeyongs lap before taking his breakfast. Taeyong raises his eyebrow in question at Marks behavior. „Your scent calms me down.“ explains Mark, his mouth stuffed with bibimbap. Taeyong feels himself blush, but he tangles his arms around Marks waist and pulls the younger boy even closer.

Later, when everyone is in the practice room, Mark fans his shirt. It sticks unpleasantly to his sweaty skin, so does his hair. Sicheng sits down next to the omega and gives him a cool water bottle. „You are in pain.“ Mark nods, after all, he could not fool the older Omega.

„This heat is so much stronger than my other ones, i feel dizzy.“ Mark leans his head against Sichengs shoulder. Normally the other boy hated skinship, but he wanted comfort the pup next to him. „Should we talk to Taeyong so he can send you home?“ Mark shakes his head in disapprovement. „If i can’t do anything i’ll probably go insane.“

Yuta claps his hands and looks over the two omegas. Sicheng jumps up and hurries over to his mate. The japanese man smiles fondly at the boy, ruffling his hair. Lucas fakes a gag sound before turning the music back on. „Okay, back to practice!“ Taeyong waves over at the resting members. Everyone groans, visibly tired and worn-out, but they scramble up when they see the head alphas glare casted at them.

Everyone is focused on their dance moves when it happens. At first there are only a few light flashes in front of Marks eyes, then black spots. The boy stumbles over his shoes and just catches himself before he lies down on the cold floor. The music stops. Mark can not move, the painful waves that roll through his body are so intense that he can barely breathe.

„Mark!“ Taeyongs hands are on him, clawed into the soaked fabric of his favorite shirt. Then he blacks out. Jaehyun lays his hand down on Taeyongs shoulder to comfort the alpha. „Mark wake up!“ Sicheng bites his lower lip, visibly guilty about ignoring Marks obvious pain just because the younger omega told him to.

„We need to take him to the hospital Tae.“ mumbles Jungwoo softly and kneels down, his fingers gently running through Marks hair. „Why didn’t i realize how bad it is?“ asks Taeyong. The other members just stare at him. Donghyuck takes Marks hand. „Tae we need to go to the hospital right now!“ hisses the beta at him, shaken from how vulnerable and fragile his best friend looked in the light of the room. Taeyong nods and then they finally leave.

They’ve been in the hospitals waiting room for over three hours now. Taeyong impatiently taps his foot against the floor, cradling his head between his hands. Jungwoo dozed off, his head on Lucas lap, who, with a loving expression in his eyes, was stroking his mates hair. Donghyuck had also tagged along, not wanting to leave his best friends side. The dreamies had begged to come along too, but Taeyong didn’t want them anywhere near Mark should…his condition be more serious. Johnny and Ten had stayed in the dorms with them.

Finally someone enters the room, a white coat one and a clipboard in his hands. „Anyone here for Mark Lee?“ the nct members jumped up and rushed over. „Is he okay?“ asks Donghyuck, tightly holding onto Taeils hand.

„We need to talk to the ones responsible for him.“ the oldest and Taeyong nodded and followed the doctor down the hallway, leaving behind a crushed Donghyuck. „What is wrong with him?“ asks Taeyong again. „Mark Lee is a rare case. His body can’t adjust to this heat correctly. He will need help.“ the doctor opens the door to a room and ushers the two men inside.

Taeyong feels his heart drop when he sees Mark in the hospital bed, an infusion needle in his arm. Mark was almost as pale as the white bed. He breathed irregularly, occasionally clenching his fingers.

„How can we help?“ Taeil turns back to the doctor. „He needs a mate. Right now, or else the heat might just burn him to death from the inside.“ Taeyong stares at the doctor, eyes wide open. „What? he can’t possibly find a mate so quickly!“ the doctor sighs and pats Taeyongs back reassuringly. „I know, that’s why i’d say you need to mate him. He trusts you.“ Taeil frowns. „It’s not such a bad idea Tae. A mating bond can always be undone later if both of you want that. He needs your help okay?“ Taeyong shakes his head. „No, no-…“ Taeil grabs onto Taeyongs arm and forces him to look at the sick omega. „Look at your pup right there. He is going to die otherwise.“ Taeyong feels his heart bleed.

„Okay. But how? i can’t have sex with him if he can’t give consent.“ the doctor nods, pushing his glasses up his nose. „I won’t ask you to do that just now. But you should place your claim on him.“ Tae groans. „So basically you want me to bite him.“ the doctor nods. „I’ll leave the room now so you can focus. If you’d follow me.“ Taeil squeezes Taeyongs hand before following the doctor outside. 

Taeyong slowly approaches Mark, stretching his hands out to run them through his hair. The omega sighs at the cold hand on his cheek. „I’m sorry for doing this without your okay Mark.“ whispers Taeyong into his ear, placing a soft kiss on the shell. Mark shudders under his touch. And then Taeyong leans forward, so his nose is touching the smooth skin on Marks neck.

He places an open mouthed kiss on the area, before sinking his teeth into Marks neck. The omega moans, his hands flying up to twist his fingers in Taeyongs hair. The alpha groans when he feels him submit to his claim. When he can taste blood, Taeyong pulls back, gently licking over the wound he left. Marks hands fall to his side, his hooded eyes looking at the alpha.

„Tae.“ he whispers, forcing himself to lift a hand to feel his neck. „You claimed me.“ Taeyong nods, closing his eyes. He’s ashamed. But at least Mark is awake. The omega doesn’t furiously sweat anymore, his eyes clear up before they shine blue when Taeyong locks his red eyes with his. „I can feel your emotions.“ Mark gasps. „Why don’t you feel disgusted?“ asks Taeyong, hiding his face behind his hands. The omega laughs and slips onto Taeyongs lap, tangling his arms around his neck.

„Because you did what you had to do.“ Mark nudges his nose against Taeyongs cheek. The older boys hands fly down to Marks hips to hold him steady on his lap. „You know it’s not just done with the bite right?“ the omega blushes and Taeyong can feel his adoration for the boy in his heart. „I know.“ Taeyong cradles him against his chest, his nose buried in Marks hair. „I’m glad you’re safe.“ Mark giggles. „Me too, my alpha.“

„So, will you help me with my heat through this week and complete our bond?“ Taeyong nods. „Others will be able to smell me on you once we’ve mated correctly. You will be able to tell different things, like if i’m far or near, sometimes if i’m upset or happy too.“ Mark nods. „I’ve learned all of this already.“ Taeyongs head falls onto Marks shoulder. „I can’t believe this situation we’re in.“

Outside of the room, a little beta was holding his ear onto the door. A tear runs slowly over his cheek and he feels like his heart is breaking. How a small, burning rip pulls through his chest, laces his throat and takes his breath away. The Beta presses his hand against his mouth to suppress his sobs.

Donghyuck and Mark had promised each other to be mates. And now he was taken away from him by their leader.

Mark fell asleep after the other members left the hospital. Taeyong stayed by his side, snuggled into Marks chest while the younger boy plays with his hair. Taeyong sighs, feeling content in the warmth and surrounded by the scent of his mate.

Thousands of thoughts were running through his head. His wolf already loved Mark, he felt the connection the bite gave him with the younger omega. Mark wouldn’t feel anything until they slept together. Taeyong sighs and buries his head deeper into Marks chest.

Mark groaned and wriggled around underneath Taeyongs weight on top of him, but he stills when Taeyong softly kisses the bite on his neck. Taeyong has no idea how to handle his mate, he never thought he’d ever have one. Taeyong was satisfied spending his rut alone with some lube and porn videos, but now he had his pup to take care of. And he was terrified of fucking it up, of hurting Mark at some point because he couldn’t control himself.

The night has settled over Seoul like a deep blue cloth. Taeyong looks at Marks face as it is illuminated by the moon like a spotlight. The contours of Marks face look sharper than usual, his cheekbones stand out. Taeyong lets his eyes wander deeper down to the neckline of Marks shirt, where he can clearly see his collarbones. Taeyong has never noticed how skinny the boy really is. Taeyong yawns silently and nuzzles Marks neck before drifting off into sleep, his inner wolf purring in content.

The next morning Taeyong woke up before Mark and the sky outside was a big red ocean. _Mark’s beautiful when he’s sleeping_ , Taeyong thinks. So he spent an hour observing the way he breathes. Inhale, exhale, without a thought of tomorrow. The window was open and the air was so crisp and Taeyong couldn’t imagine how to ever ask for more than this when a warm, fuzzy feeling spread through his body.

Marks eyes flutter open and Taeyong closes his own, trying to calm his breathing so Mark would think he’s still asleep. „I know you’re awake.“ mumbles the omega and lets his fingertips trail over Taeyongs cheek. The older boy snuggles closer to the pillow and let out a sigh.

Mark giggles softly before leaning over and pressing a kiss onto Taeyongs lips. The alphas eyes fly open. „Mark!“ the younger boy looks at him, innocently. „This was our first kiss!“ says Taeyong, still visibly shocked at the omegas actions. „Was is that bad?“ Mark could feel the color drain from his face. Taeyongs wolf whined when he felt his mates discomfort. The alpha pulls Mark closer and presses some reassuring kisses onto the bite mark. „No, of course not. I was just surprised.“

The door is torn open. „Keep your clothes on we’re coming in!“ a smiling Yuta, followed closely by Sicheng and Donghyuck enter the room. Hyuck storms over to Mark. Taeyong looks at his mate who extends his arms towards the young beta, hugging him close to his chest. He squirms uncomfortably, but he won’t intervene in his friendship. Yuta pats Taeyongs back approvingly while looking at Marks neck. „Wow Tae, his bite mark looks way better than Sichengs.“ the chinese boy huffs. „That’s hardly my fault. You gave it to me when you were drunk you asshole.“ Yuta nervously scratches the back of his head and flashes Sicheng an apologetic smile.

„Is he allowed to go home?“ asks Sicheng and ruffles Marks hair affectionately. Donghyuck growls at the omega and pulls Mark even closer. Taeyong grits his teeth. „Yes, the doctor only said he has to stay the night. His meds will wear off soon, so we need to be home by then.“ Yuta winks at him. „Yeah, sure thing head alpha.“ Taeyong blushes furiously and hides behind his bangs. „Let’s go.“

Mark slips off the bed, wobbly on his legs. Donghyuck helps his best friend stand up and walk over to the chair where his clothes are. „Leave, i’ll help him get dressed.“ Taeyong says. Donghyuck raises his eyebrow. „Am i not allowed to help my best friend?“ a strange tension fills the room while Taeyongs eyes slowly turn from brown to red. He hates making the betas and omegas obey, but Hyucks scent, which indicated that he was up to something, was ticking him off. Yuta grabs Donghyucks arm and pulls him outside, giving Taeyong a disappointed look before closing the door.

Mark tangles their fingers together and Taeyong instantly snaps out off his thoughts. „Hey, are you okay?“ the alpha just takes a deep breath in and smiles. „It annoys me that i can’t tell your emotions yet. But i can still smell you Taeyong. So please, knock it off. No need to be jealous of Hyuckie. He’s my best friend, yes, but you are my alpha and my mate. Nobody can snatch me away anymore.“ Taeyong can feel his face heat up. „Come on, shirt off. I’ll help you change.“

Later, when they’re sitting in their managers van, Donghyuck is glued to Marks side again. Taeyong is squished between Yuta and Sicheng, his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips. Mark glances over at him, but Taeyong closes his eyes.

Donghyuck pokes Marks cheek. „Why don’t you reek of Taeyongs scent yet?“ a faint rosy blush appears on Marks face. „You’re so cute.“ cooes Hyuck and nuzzles his nose against Marks neck. Taeyong growls lowly at the younger beta. Donghyuck whimpers pitifully, hiding in his best friends chest. Mark wraps his arms around Donghyuck, shooting Taeyong a disapproving glare. Taeyong feels his eyes turn red again. Yuta nudges him in his side. „Fucking control yourself. You can’t be a good alpha if you can’t control your impulses. Mark is not someone who should fear you. He’s your omega, your mate. Make him listen because he wants to.“

Taeyong sinks deeper into the leather seat. „I never wanted a mate, you know that.“ Sicheng slaps their leaders arm. „Be quiet!“ he hisses. „What if Mark hears that? omegas in heat are sensitive you ass.“ Yuta laughs. „You’re always sensitive baby.“ Sicheng grabs Yutas hair and tugs on the strands. „I am not.“ Yuta growls warningly at his mate. He loves Sicheng, but sometimes he oversteps his boundaries. Sicheng lets go off his hair, turning away.

When they enter their dorm, the other members are sitting in the living room, waiting for their arrival. The dreamies storm over to Marks side, jumping onto him. Taeyong feels his heart swell when he sees his pups playfully rolling over the ground, tickling and kissing each others faces.

  
„Hey! Mark hyung has a bite on his neck!“ exclaims Jaemin. „Did Donghyuck finally claim you?“ asks Jeno and grins. Taeyong frowns. Why would Donghyuck…, oh. Oh! the beta sits next to Chenle on the ground, a sad smile on his lips. „Oh god“, mumbles Taeyong. That is why Donghyuck was acting so strange. He was jealous of Taeyong claiming Mark before him. He clears his throat before speaking up. „No, actually i bit him.“ everybody stares at their leader. „Excuse me what?“ asks Lucas, looking up from Jungwoos neck where he was busy sucking hickeys into the soft skin. So Taeyong told them the entire disaster story.

„Wow, that’s…a lot.“ says Doyoung from where he is cuddled into Jaehyuns side. „What are we gonna do?“ asks Taeil, the only one who stayed calm, as expected. He was still the oldest here. „You will have to go through the promotions this week without us. I will stay here with Mark and help him through his heat.“ and exactly in that moment a sweet scent made his way into Taeyongs nose, making his inner wolf nervous. Mark whines and crawls onto Taeyongs lap, rubbing his nose against the alphas neck. „You should bring him into your bedroom. The meds seem to have worn off.“ Yuta says and Taeyong nods.

Donghyuck stares after them when Taeyong carries Mark away, his heart constricting painfully. _This was supposed to be me_ , he thinks. Jeno looks at his friend before scooting over and laying his arm around Donghyucks shoulders. „I’m sorry.“ Hyuck just nods. „Me too.“

Taeyong carefully lays Mark down on his bed. The omega claws his fingers into the blanket underneath, sweat rolling down his forehead. „It hurts so much Tae.“ whines the younger. Taeyong quickly locks the door before sitting down on the bed next to Mark. Not knowing what to do, he reaches out to him stroking his fingers over Marks cheek.

„Hyung..touch me.“ whines Mark, crawling onto the older boys lap. Taeyong can feel his alpha instincts taking over. With a low growl escaping his throat, Taeyong tangles his fingers through Marks messy hair and pulls the other boy forward so their lips can meet.

In one swift move, Taeyong turns the two of them over, so that he’s on top of his omega. He ran his thumb along Marks jawline and down his throat, hands pinning Mark to the bed. Taeyong kisses him slowly and with intensity, and once Mark got over the mind-numbing shock and comprehended what was actually happening, it was incredible. Mark had never been kissed like that before. They melted together.

  
„Tae…“, moans Mark against his mouth, hot breath against his cold skin. The alpha feels a burning feeling rising inside of his chest and it takes him a lot not to give in, to just take Mark like his wolf wants him to, completely ignorant of the omegas feelings. „Mark, before anything happens, please…“ whispers Tae, locking his eyes with Marks, just to find them already turned a vibrant blue. „Are you okay it us completing the bond? it might hurt a bit when i knot you.“ Marks chest rises and falls heavily and he nods frantically. „Yes. It’s okay.“

Taeyong suddenly feels very guilty. He takes Marks face and pulls him down to press a sincere kiss onto his lips. The omega sighs into the kiss and Taeyong laughs softly at the pups weakness. „I’m sorry i’m your mate. I know you never wanted one hyung.“ Taeyong can feel his omegas discomfort and whines while nuzzling his neck, sucking on the soft skin.

„Oh fuck…“ Marks back arches, and he growls out a soft breath, closing his eyes. Taeyongs mouth wanders to his cock, his hand touching him -- Mark could come right now, just from knowing that Taeyong is finally touching him. But he’s determined not to. Not yet.

Taeyong looks up at Mark with innocent eyes and the younger male tightens his grip in his alphas hair. He moves a little faster now, moving his mouth and his hand while sucking harder.

More words are spilling out of Mark almost as fast as he can say them. It’s almost as if he thinks he can keep himself from coming too soon as long as he's getting the need out through words. „Please. Fuck. Christ, Taeyong, need it. So good. More -- harder -- faster —please!" Mark bites down hard on his lower lip, whining again -- fuck, so close, not yet, not yet.

Taeyong carefully drags his teeth along the underside of Marks cock the next time he lifts his head. He almost doesn’t want his omega to come because listening to the boy beg is so fucking amazing. But no, that would be beyond cruel, he thinks, not sure he should like the idea so much.

„Fuck—!“ Mark pulls Taeyongs head away. „Too close. Do that again and I'll come.“ the older man smiles. Mark giggles and wipes his lips before sucking on Taeyongs finger. Taeyong lets out a loud growl before he shrugs off his pants and pulls Mark underneath him. The omegas shirt is pulled up and Taeyong grins. „Someone’s really excited, huh?“ the others cheeks are flushed a bright pink and he moans softly when Taeyongs hand brushes his hard member.

„Answer me baby boy“, mumbles the man when he leans forward to suck a bruise into Marks throat. „Mhm, i wanted you for so long, finally you’re mine, my alpha, i’m yours.“ Mark stutters between his moans. „Let me make you feel good.“ Taeyong says and lifts his fingers to Marks mouth who opens it and takes them.

He swirls his tongue around Taeyongs fingers until he thinks it’s enough and Tae hooks Marks legs onto his shoulders before teasingly circling his fingers around his wet hole. „Alpha….“ whines Mark and Taeyong can see his heavy breathing, so he decides his teasing is enough and lets one of his fingers slide inside of him.

Mark lets out a loud moan and throws his head back, his hair falling from his face. Taeyong loves seeing the boy so wrecked by him. He pushes his second finger in, then a third. „Fuck Tae, i’m ready. Come on! i need you.“ there are tears in the corner of the omegas eyes and Taeyong kisses them away. „You’re very demanding for a desperate baby.“ The omega giggles and hides his face behind his long sleeves.

„I got you, my mate“, promises the older male and pushes his dick inside. Mark lets his mouth fall open and he whimpers quietly, his fingers holding onto Taeyongs arm. Tae is out of breath at the feeling of his mate around him. „Fuck baby, you feel so good.“ Mark whines and Taeyong starts moving.

He thrust into him again and again, enjoying the low moans that escaped from both his and his lovers lips. „Alpja“, moans Mark again before, „i wanna ride you, alpha.“ Taeyong smirks, sweat running down his torso and he nods. „Let me come while you ride me, babyboy. Make it quick.“ He lays down and waits impatiently while Mark slides down onto his dick, his pretty lips falling open and his eyes closing.

He grips his boys hips hard while he rides him. He is fucking art while doing that, the moon outside the only light source. Marks head is thrown back, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. Taeyong wraps his hands around Marks cock and strokes him eagerly.  
„Tae, urgh, gonna come.“ the omega whimpers and he circles his hips even faster. Taeyongs hand movements get sloppier while he feels the wave of pleasure overtaking his body. „Fuck me too, baby.“ and when he comes, all he can see is white.

Marks sweaty body is laying on his, Taeyongs cock still buried inside his mate. Taeyong smiles and runs his hands up and down Marks back. „Are you okay?“ „Mhm“, Mark mumbles and nuzzles his face into Taeyongs neck. „I love you, alpha.“ Mark says softly.

Taeyong feels his heart stop. He doesn’t answer, he can’t, the guilt and shame of what he’d just done overtaking him. He saw this boy grow up. And now he took his innocence while Hyuck, Marks best friend was supposed to be his mate. Not him, never him. Mark was never supposed to be his. Mark whimpers when Taeyongs knot swells inside of him, locking the two together. Taeyong presses gentle kisses onto Marks eyes, nose, cheeks, lips and jawline, trying to distract his mate from the pain. „I’m tired.“ mumbles Mark against Taeyongs chest.

„Go to sleep. It’ll be better once you wake up, i promise.“ the omega lets out a cute little yawn and Tae can feel his heart growing warm with affection for the boy in his arms. He strokes Marks hair until his slowing breathing signals the alpha that he’s asleep.

Taeyong was worried. He mated Mark, now there was no way of breaking the bond again. Should they try then it would either be incredibly painful, or one of them would probably end up dead, if not both of them. He let his eyes wander over the naked pup, taking in the miles of untouched skin before ending up at the bite he gave him. There was only one thought in his head: protect.

Mark has always been his responsibility, but this was something completely different. Now he wasn’t sure if he could cope if the omega just left him for a day. „Fuck.“ says Taeyong into the silence of the room. Outside he could hear plates crashing against each other and chairs being moved. He could hear loud conversations and hurried footsteps. But then his ears catched something different.

Hyuck, in his room. Since all of nct were one pack, Taeyong had a bond with everyone. But his bond with Donghyuck had been damaged from the recent events. It almost felt numb, like it was dying. Taeyong bites his lip when he hears the sobs escaping from the betas mouth, two rooms down the hallway. The alpha feels a strong pain running through his bond with the younger boy and he opens his mouth in silent agony. What was Hyuck doing? He swallowed down the dry choking sobs which had been heaving up from his heart.

Taeyong knows he fucked up. He felt selfish, for the first time in a while. He felt selfish because even though Hyucks pain broke his heart, he didn’t want to give Mark away ever again. They probably had one week, until Marks heat ends and until SM would find out about the new mates. And this is where all the problems were going to start if they didn’t find a way to hide their now similar scent. Because it wasn’t that Tae never wanted a mate like he told everyone, but SM banned him from having one. He was the leader, their head alpha and the one to watch out for everyone else.

He couldn’t just favor one pup over the others, couldn’t take the risk of being someones alpha when his mate would become a huge distraction for him. But now it was too late. With tears streaming down Taeyongs cheeks, he buries his nose in Marks hair, taking in his mates sweet scent. His eyes are burning when he falls asleep, his entire body hurting from the way Donghyuck was fighting against his bond with his head alpha. Taeyong needs to find a way to make things right. Otherwise all the guilt he felt might actually kill him.

When Mark wakes up, he can already feel his new bond with Taeyong. A feeling of nervousness was spreading through his body and he knew it was his alpha. Mark slips out from under the sheets and makes his way towards the living room where Yuta and Sicheng were cuddled up on the couch. „Morning little baby.“ mumbles Sicheng from where his head is buried in Yutas chest.

Mark snorts. „I’m not Donghyuck, you know? where’s he anyway?“ Taeil enters the room, a towel wrapped around his head. „He went to dreams dorm. I think it’s for the best if you don’t go and talk to him right now.“ Mark frowns. „He’s my best friend, i want to be there if something’s wrong.“ Taeil sighs, ruffling through Marks hair and grinning slightly when he hears Taeyongs growl from the kitchen. „Go to your mate, let Hyuckie be for now.“

As soon as Mark steps foot into the small kitchen space, Taeyongs scent hits him like a truck. The omega can feel his knees buckle at the intensity of their bond. „Hyung…“ Mark says, letting his fingers stroke across Taeyongs tense shoulders. „Morning Mark. How are you feeling?“ Taeyong pulls Mark into his side, nuzzling his neck. „I’m fine for now. Don’t worry.“

He steals a piece of the pancake in front of him and grins at Taeyongs judging look. „Tae…do you know what’s wrong with Hyuck? why is he just gone when he knows his best friend just came back from the hospital…?“ Taeyong bites his lip, breaking eye contact with his mate. Mark shuffles to the side when his alpha walks past him without an answer. „I don’t. Call the others, breakfast is ready.“

The day went by completely uneventful. Donghyuck didn’t return to the dorm. Mark and Taeyong were cuddling on the couch when a loud knock made the other boys in the living room flinch. Within seconds Taeyong was standing up, telling Mark to stay put. He watched his alpha disappear into the hallway, not being able to ignore the gut twisting feeling he could notice from their bond. It was still weird to Mark, feeling emotions that weren’t his. But it was also reassuring.

When the other members heard the door being opened and then Taeyongs scared yelp, all of them were on their feet and running into the hallway. Marks heart was pounding in his ears when he felt Taeyongs fear tug on his heart. He slowly approaches the older, sliding his fingers into Taeyongs.

Their manager was standing in the door, glaring down at the poor boys. „You two are in really big trouble!“ he hisses, letting his eyes flare up in a bright red. Mark obeyed immediately, bowing down. Taeyong flashed his own red irises, growling at the older alpha in front of him not to scare his mate. A protective reflex that made Marks heart swell with affection.

„Not only do we have you idiots mating as a problem, but Donghyuck’s nowhere to be found.“ sighs the manager after sitting down in the kitchen. Taeil made him a tea to calm his nerves, taking pity in the older man. Johnny had his arm possessively around Tens waist when their managers eyes lingered a bit too long on the omegas figure.

„What do you mean he’s nowhere to be found?“ asks Mark. „Isn’t he with the Dreamies?“ Kun interrupts. Doyoung is nervously chewing on his bottom lip, leaning into Jaehyuns side.

Their manager sighs again, putting his head into his hands. „Chenle called me an hour ago, explaining everything. Donghyuck texted he’d come over, but he hasn’t arrived there. And then the other boys informed me about Taeyong mating Mark, despite us forbidding him to ever have a mate. How could you be so irresponsible?“ he hisses into the leaders direction.

Jungwoo steps forward, putting his hand on Taeyongs shoulder. „He only did this to save his life! that’s also his duty as our leader and head alpha. Make sure every pup is okay. That’s exactly what he did. Don’t you even dare punish him for this.“

The manager laughs roughly at the younger boy, watching in amusement as his soft features grow harder under his mocking glare. „That is still our decision, dear Jungwoo.“ Lucas bares his teeth at him from behind Jungwoo, not liking the way the manager looked down on his omega.

„The company won’t punish him. What’s done is done. But if this affects the group, Taeyong will be replaced by someone else, without any discussion. Or, he’ll have to break his bond with Mark. no matter the consequences of it.“

„Can we please focus on finding Hyuck!“ says Mark. Taeyong glances at him, putting his hand on his back. „Of course. We will all send you out in teams. Search through the areas you know he’s visiting a lot. The company thinks it’s for the best if you all search for him, considering he’s very vulnerable now and needs people he trusts.“

Mark and Taeyong walked in silence through the dim streets, the only sounds coming from their shoes tapping against the hard concrete. „Why is Hyuckie vulnerable, alpha?“ Taeyong focuses on the way the laternes on the sidewalk casted dark silhouettes onto them. „You know why, don’t you?“ Taeyong looked away, ignoring the way Marks eyes turned bright blue for a second. A clear remark that he was hurt by his mates rejection.

Donghyuck was lost. Fear held his heart in its icy claws, but he refused to give in. He wraps his leather jacket tighter around his trembling body before turning into an alleyway between two skyscrapers. He could smell other people, so he quickened his steps. Before he could reach the end, a hand wrapped itself around his ankle, making him stumble and fall to the ground. He screams, a piercing scream that echoed through the quiet night.

Red eyes stare back at him when he turns his head around. The alpha who’s holding him down tangles his fingers in Hyucks hair, pushing his face down again. Donghyuck whimpers in fear, sending silent pleas through his bond to the other members, to every single one of them, hoping they’d feel his distress. Even Taeyong.

The man above him leans down and Hyuck shivers when his warm breath is against the cold skin of his neck. „Mhm, you’re pretty and skinny for a beta, i think i can have fun with you.“ His hands grab Donghyucks jeans, pulling on them. „No!“ Donghyuck yells, kicking at the alpha with all his strength. It’s no use. The alpha is holding him down without any problems. And then, then Donghyuck can feel a familiar tug. Taeyong. He’s here.

„Get the fuck off my pup!“ he screams, grabbing the stranger and howling him up. The unfamiliar alpha winces when his body is thrown against the wall. Donghyuck swears he can hear some bones breaking at the impact. Then Mark is there, holding him to his chest, whispering reassuring words into his ears.

„I’m sorry Hyuckie. You’ll be okay. We’ll be fine.“ Donghyuck sighs, nuzzling his nose into Marks shirt and breathing in his sweet scent.

The moment is interrupted when Taeyong whines, really really loudly. Mark jumps up, hurrying over to his mate who’s on the ground, blood running from his nose and mouth. Taeyongs breathing is heavy and his eyelids are fluttering shut. „Tae…“ mumbles Mark, feeling scared when his bond sends waves of pain through him. „I think…he was a bit stronger than me.“

„Hey…Tae, stay awake, okay? stay with me baby.“ Taeyong smiles softly at the pet name, leaning into Marks touch against his cheek. „Mark, it hurts.“ Mark feels like crying at the fragile alpha in his arms. „I know, i know. The others will find us and then we’ll get you to the hospital and you’ll be just fine. You can’t leave me like this, Tae. I love you.“ Taeyongs breath catches in his throat. „I love you too“, whispers Taeyong, before his eyes close.

„TAEYONG!“ Mark yells, listening to how his voice echoes from the walls. Taeyong doesn’t wake up. The omega pulls him closer, burying his face in Taeyongs hair, quietly sobbing.

The other alpha was running away, almost around the corner, when Mark could hear some familiar voices. Fifteen other boys came running. Some towards them, some after the stranger. Donghyuck shivers when the dreamies kneel down beside him, cuddling close to him.

Sicheng and Yuta are the first ones who approach Mark, who’s holding a unconscious Taeyong to his chest. „Come on Mark, get up. We need to get him home.“ Mark whimpers when the other boys try to take Taeyong from him. „He needs a hospital…“ Johnny takes Mark into his arms. „He’ll be fine, Markie. He’s an alpha, his body will heal by itself.“ the younger boy leans his head against Johnnys shoulder before blacking out. Sleep.

When he wakes up again, Donghyuck is curled into his side. He pinches the younger boys cheeks, giggling at how his nose scrunches. „Hyuckie, how are you?“ Donghyuck opens his eyes, glaring at the older. „I just woke up after some alpha tried to jump me and you’re seriously asking me this question?“ Mark nods.

„You’re an idiot.“ Hyuck says. Mark snorts. „You were the one who didn’t go to the dreamies dorm like you said! what the hell were you doing!“ Donghyucks eyes flickered golden, a sign that the younger beta was angry. „No, Mark. Don’t blame me for this mess.“

„You know what happened? you were the one who broke our fucking promise! you went and mated with Taeyong, not rejecting his bite and everything else when we…when you promised me a day after i presented that you’d be my mate, regardless of the fact that i’m only a beta. You know how i felt? like someone ripped my fucking heart out, threw it to the ground and stomped on it several times!“

Hyuck was crying. Mark was shocked, to say the least. He reaches out, gently stroking Donghyucks red cheeks.  
„I was outside yesterday night to clear my head! because i just lost someone who i thought i’d always have! but no, Taeyong got it, just like he got the leader position and all the rap parts and vocal parts even though I AM A VOCAL! why does he always get everything handed to him without wanting it?“ sobs Donghyuck. „Why am i never good enough?“

Mark pulls Donghyuck into his chest, letting him cry out all the anger and frustration that had built up over all these days. „I’m sorry Hyuckie. I’m sorry. I love you. You’re my best friend. You’ll find someone else. But i belong to Taeyong, i wanted Taeyong. I’m in love with him.“ and Donghyuck just bawls harder into his shirt.

Later, when Hyuck stopped crying, he had packed his bags, saying he’d stay with the younger boys for a while. Mark let him go, even though he made Hyuck promise him he wouldn’t keep him away for forever. The younger promised it with a slight smile before slipping out off the door. They’d make it work again, just like they always did.

„How’s Tae?“ asks Mark after emerging from the bathroom where he took a shower to wash away all the sweat from last nights events. „He’s fine. You can go to him, he’s sitting in bed, pouting because Taeil won’t let him stand up.“ says Lucas. Mark laughs and nods.

„Good morning, mate.“ are the first words Mark hears after unlocking the door leading to Taeyongs bedroom. Marks omega purrs in content at the sight of his alpha, all healthy and with a blinding smile. Taeyongs eyes sparkle when Mark jumps onto the bed, straight into his arms.

„Are you okay again?“ asks Mark, checking Taeyongs body with his eyes. „I am.“ Mark chews on his lips before locking his eyes with Taes. „You knew why Donghyuck avoided us, right? i talked to him this morning.“

„How was it?“ „He went to live with the dreamies for a while. Taeyong, i want you to be open with me from now on, okay? no more suffering alone, no more feeling guilty like you are doing right now.“ Taeyong blushes. „Okay.“

They sit in silence for a bit before Mark sighs and swings his legs over Taeyongs, straddling his lap. The alphas hands fly up to grip Marks waist, holding him steady before pulling him against his chest. „I’m tired from all of this. Can we just go back to sleep and sort the rest out later?“ mumbles Mark into Taeyongs shoulder, pressing light kisses onto his neck.

Taeyong nods, letting Mark pull away a bit. „I love you, Mark. I’m sorry our bond started of the way it did, but i’m not sorry for completing it. I want you to know that i, my inner alpha and all of my heart and soul, truly, completely and fully love you.“

Mark feels the burn of tears in his eyes and he furiously blinks them away before leaning down to brush his chapped lips against Taeyongs soft ones. „I love you too. I couldn’t have asked for a better alpha.“ and then they finally kiss again. Taeyong kissed him fiercely, with an utter abandon that Mark could no more put a halt to than he could stop an avalanche. Their wolves were both nervous, wanting more, more, more skin and more kisses and more of the heat radiating from both of their bodies.

And maybe they weren’t exactly a perfect pair, but when Taeyong thrusted up into Marks body, making his brain go into overdrive and his nails dig into Taeyongs skin, when Taeyong latches his mouth onto Marks neck and sucks on it, when they come together in a breathless kiss and after all of this, when they lay together, panting and sweaty, cuddled together as close as possible, all of it felt perfect to both of them.

Mark is drawing circles into Taeyongs skin, enjoying the way his alphas hands are caressing his body when he asks: „will we be okay?“ Taeyong nudges his nose against Marks forehead, making him giggle. „We will be okay. We’ve always worked our problems out. And with you by my side, i’m sure i can do everything.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
